The Wallflower Becomes a Guardian
by WindowsXP
Summary: CROSSOVER! Wallflower,Card Captor Sakura, and "The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura"! Kyohei meets someone from Sunako's past...but he's more than he seems. FIRST FANFIC PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**READ FIRST: HI! So, before you start reading, there are a few things you should know: (1) this was totally intended to be solely a Wallflower fanfic. It kinda morphed into a Card Captor Crossover...I have no idea where the plot is headed. (2) MOST IMPORTANT: This story is also kind of a crossover of another Fanfic: Wish-Chan's "The New Trials ofCard Captor Sakura", which can be found right here on , or on her website: .. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND reading this fanfiction, it's freaking awesome! (3) Please read and review! This is my first fanfiction, and I'd really like to know what the community thinks of it! Suppose I sould do some kinda disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Wallflower. I don't own Card Captors. I don't own Subaru, he's Wish-chan's, as are "The Dark Forces" (you'll find out).**

Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting

"Hey, Mister!"

Kyouhei Takano turned around, seeking the source of the voice. His eyes fell upon a little boy, no more than 5 years old, with messy brown locks and huge green eyes. He was dressed in beige capri shorts and a plaid button-up shirt, both items very big and very worn.

"What d'you want, kid?" Kyouhei responded, raising his eyebrows. Usually, he never stayed outside for long, for fear that his fangirls would track him down, but for some reason, this particular child stirred something inside him, something he'd never felt before; a feeling so strange and new that Kyouhei wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" the child asked, grinning excitedly.

"Sure, let's see it." Kyouhei said kindly, sure that he was the first person the kid was trying the trick on.

He watched as the little boy pulled out a deck of cards and said, "Pick a card, any card." Kyouhei obediently pulled a card from the deck and, when instructed by the little boy, placed it back in the deck. The little boy then shuffled the deck clumsliy, and Kyohei couldn't help but notice him keep the chosen card slightly drawn away from the rest. He grinned at the boy's innocent incompetence.

"Ok, is this your card?" the kid asked, dramatically pulling the right card from the deck.

"That's the one, nice job kid!" Kyouhei said, grinning as widely as the boy, as he knelt down and ruffled his hair.

"Subaru-kun!" a panicked voice cried out, running towards the pair, interupting the heart-warming scene.

"Uh-oh...can't get caught...escape!" the child, who's name was Subaru apparently, said, attempting to run away, before Kyouhei caught him by back of his collar and dragged him towards the woman, who had come to a stop, breathing heavily.

"Subaru-kun, I've been so worried! Where've you been?" scolded the beautiful young woman, who looked to be about 30.

Before Subaru could give a reply, Kyouhei asked, "Is this kid yours?"

"Well, not biologically, or even legally. See, I work at the local orphanage, and Subaru here is one of my charges." replied the woman, with a warm, motherly smile.

Kyouhei was immediately taken aback. No woman, young or old, had ever smiled at him like that, as if they had no intention of seducing him, as if they were completely unaffected by his striking good looks.

"Oh...uh...well...here then," he said, handing the still-struggling Subaru over to the woman, who silenced the child with one stern look.

As Subaru moped silently, the woman looked back to Kyohei, "Thank you so much for finding him, I thought we'd lost him for good this time."

"Yeah, no problem." replied Kyouhei, still slightly startled by the woman's blase reaction to him.

With that, the woman walked away, towards a distant group of children who had been waiting patiently down the road. Only Subaru looked back, and Kyouhei couldn't help but notice the forlorn look in his eyes.

Coming through the front door of the spacious mansion in which he lived, Kyouhei immediately put the incident behind him as he smelled the wonderful aroma of food wafting from the kitchen. No doubt Sunako, his roommate, would almost be finished with her dinner preparations by now.

"Yay! Food!" Kyouhei squealed, racing into the kitchen, completely oblivious to the panicked looks his other 3 roommates gave him as he ran by them.

"Oh no..." trembled Yuki-, the most feminine of the three.

"You'd think he'd have learned after all this time..." sighed Ranmaru, the womanizing pervert.

"Wait for it..." cautioned Takenaga, the intellect, "and 3...2...1..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN YOU STUPID CREATURE OF LIGHT" screamed Sunako, chasing a smirking Kyouhei, with one golden fried shrimp in his mouth, out into the living room where the others waited, brandishing a butcher knife dangerously close to Kyouhei's throat.

"Alright, alright woman! I'm going!" he replied, still smirking, gobbling down the last of the fried shrimp he held in his mouth.

And so Sunako stalked angrily back into the kitchen, and the evening continued as it usually would in the Nakahara household.

That night, however, Kyouhei found himself thinking more and more about the little boy from the orphanage. He had seemed so forlorn, heading back to the orphanage, and Kyouhei could not erase the child's desperate look from his memory. Unable to sleep, he left his room, and walked aimlessly down to the first floor, unsure where exactly it was he was heading. Of course, he ended up outside Sunako's room, his feet having unconciously taken him there.

"Why do I always seem to end up here?" he wondered, "Must be all the awesome DVDs, cuz it sure can't be because of Sunako" he chuckled, heading into Sunako's room. Before he had even taken two steps into the room, however, he heard a swish of metal, and a dull thud just above his left ear. Freezing, he turned his head slowly to the left, realized that it was an incredibly sharp dagger, and that it's thrower was now glaring at him from across the room.

"OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he shouted, before realizing that the others were probably asleep, and he didn't want them to wake up and find out where he'd gone.

"Why're you in my room in the middle of the night?" Sunako hissed, positively writhing with fury.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd just watch some movies here," Kyouhei replied defensively.

"No. Get out."

"Like hell I'd listen to you, bitch" he said, walking into the room, and heading for the huge tv and the pile of DVDs scattered next to it.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Kyouhei felt a swift kick to his head, followed by a punch right in the gut. He wasn't about to go down with out a fight, though. No, this bitch was messing with the wrong guy right now. He fought right back, punching and kicking, and not too quietly, either, so that Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki, all woke up and came rushing to Sunako's room, worried about what the crashing and banging noises could be caused by.

"Sunako-chan!" Takenaga shouted, bursting into the room, followed by Ranmaru and Yuki, who tried very hard not to look at anything creepy, and failing miserably because it was extremely hard to avoid creepy things in Sunako's room.

"Huh?" Kyouhei said, surprised by the sudden entrance of his friends, and by being caught in Sunako's room in the middle of the night. Sunako, howevere, was unfazed, and took advantage of her opponents lack of attention to throw him, as well as the other three, right out her room. They hadn't even gotten up before they heard a click on the other side of the door, locking them all out.

"Kyouhei..." growled Takenaga suspiciously, turning his attention to his housemate, who was trying unsuccessfully to escape unnoticed.

Kyouhei froze, his back turned to the other three, trying desperately to think of how he would answer the questions that were no doubt forming in their heads.

"Ok-I-know-what-you're-all-thinking,-that-I-must-like-Sunako-or-something-and-that's-why-I-came-down-here,-BUT-you're-absolutely-wrong,-cuz-I-actually-don't-know-why-I came-own-here,-I-just-kinda-came-here-without-thinking,-and-I'm-gonna-go-back-now.-Night." Kyouhei said quickly and all in one breath, before scampering back up to his room and shutting the door.

"He came here unconsciously..." began Ranmaru

"That idiot is so in love with Sunako that he even comes to her room without thinking about it anymore, " sighed Takenaga.

"We really to think of a new plan to get them together, we haven't done anything in a while, " mused Yuki, looking at the other two hopefully.

"We could always just let fate take its course and let them figure it out themselves..." Ranmaru said.

After a few moments of silence, the three boys burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of allowing Kyouhei and Sunako to figure anything out by themselves. Their two friends were so hopeless, there was no way they could just be left alone! The very idea was preposterous!

Morning came, and Kyouhei found that he still could not forget about Subaru, the little boy from the orphanage that he had met just a day before. As he sat down to breakfast, he kept replaying the moment when Subaru had looked back at him with those sad eyes as he walked back to the other children.

The other three boys, of course, noticed this and immediately began to tease him.

"What ever are you thinking about, Kyouhei? It can't be Sunako, can it? Hmmm?" asked Ranmaru, obviously trying to get a response from his surly housemate.

When Kyouhei didn't respond, however, Takenaga frowned, and inquired, "What's wrong Kyouhei? Did you actually realize your feelings for Sunako?"

Yet still, Kyouhei stared at his plate, lost in thought. After a few moments of silence, he got up, and headed down the hall to his bedroom, leaving his confused friends in his wake.

Going up the stairs, he couldn't help but notice Sunako walk by, and seeing the pensieve expression on Kyouhei's face, Sunako asked, "Oi. Creature of the Light. What's up?"

Gazing at Sunako for a long moment, Kyouhei responded with a question, "Where's the nearest orphanage?"

Although questions flooded Sunako's mind, she felt that now was not the time, and Kyouhei was not in the mood, for these questions. Instead she gave him the directions to the nearest orphanage, and waited patiently.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kyouhei looked up at Sunako. "Thanks," he said, and was off, running back down the stairs and out the door, as Sunako was left trying to stem the nosebleed that had just started with the sleeve of her shirt.

Now, Sunako was not usually a curious person. She never stuck her nose in other peoples' business. Especially if one of these people was a creature of the light. However, she could not for the life of her, figure out why Kyouhei would want to go to an orphanage. He wasn't a philanthropist with a heart of gld, nor was he an orphan himself.

"_Damn, why does it matter where he goes? It's none of my business, anyways. I shouldn't even care about where he goes_." thought Sunako, trying to convince herself that the knots in her stomach were not any type of concern for this creature of the light, as she, too, left the house to do the grocery shopping.

**So? What'd you think? REVIEW! AND please keep reading, I know it starts off kinda slow, but it gets better, I PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old Friends  
As Kyouhei walked into the orphanage, he was greeted by a chorus of childrens' voices, but the first child to catch his eye was Subaru, who looked positively ecstatic to see him.

"Hey, Mister! Whatcha doin' here?" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Warmed by Subaru's welcome, Kyouhei ruffled the kid's hair, replying, "Nothing much, just thought I'd stop by and see some more magic tricks."

"Really? Just wait here, I'll go get my props!" Subaru squeaked in excitement, and ran off up the stairs towards his room.

As he waited, Kyouhei noticed the woman who took care of Subaru, walking towards him with that same warm smile on her face.

"Hello! I didn't realize we'd be seeing you again so soon! Thank you so much for your help yesterday, I feel like I can't thank you enough! Subaru's always running off like that, and it's usually days before we find him wandering the streets." she said.

"Yeah, don't even worry bout it," Kyouhei shrugged, while thinking, "_Wow, he's run off before...and for days at a time...he must really hate it here..._"

"Hey," Kyouhei asked the woman, whose nametag said 'Kaho Mizuki', "Do you think it would be alright if I took Subaru out for the day?"

"Hmm," the woman replied, frowning, "We don't usualy allow the children to leave the orphanage without staff, but since you helped so much yesterday, I'm sure it would be alright" she finished, smiling her warm smile.

At that moment, Subaru ran down the stairs with a little box labelled "Magic". Kyouhei grinned and said "Hey, Subaru, how would you like to show me those magic tricks in the park?"

"Really? Alright!" Subaru shouted in excitement, "Let's go!"

As the tall blond and the tiny brunette walked hand-in-hand to the park, they passed the shopping district, and Kyouhei wondered, "I wonder if Sunako bought fried shrimp today...damn she better buy some, I haven't had any since yesterday..."

At this, Subaru stopped walking, turned his head towards Kyouhei, and only had time to say, "Did you say Sunako?", before they saw the very girl they were talking about walking by.

"OI! YOU!" shouted Kyouhei, trying to get Sunako's attention. When Sunako turned around, however, her eyes fell upon the young boy standing next to Kyouhei, and she stood, shocked.

"Sunako nee-chan!" Subaru shouted before running up to Sunako and giving her a huge hug.

"Su-kun! What are you doing here?" Sunako asked, puzzled, but she also seemed to be pleased.

"Hey, do you two know each other?" Kyouhei asked, catching up to the pair.

Subaru nodded, grinning, while Sunako said , "I'll explain when we get home. Would you like to come to our home, Su-kun?" SUnako asked the young boy.

"We were going to the park actually..." Kyouhei interjected, still curious about how the two seemed to know each other so well.

"Ok, well, I'll join you then," Sunako said, smiling at Subaru, and taking the boy's hand, walking towards the park. Kyouhei meanwhile was left to pick his jaw up off the ground, thinking _"What? She never goes anywhere voluntarily...this kid might just be the key to our free rent!" _With that, he skipped off to join the other two, while still keeping a safe distance behind Sunako - he didn't want to trigger any of her old behaviour, afterall.

Meanwhile, Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru were treated to a very pleasant surprise, as they saw the front door open, and Kyouhei, Sunako, and a little boy walk in, with laughter and smiles, looking very much like a family.

"Alright, Su-kun, you stay here and get to know everyone, and I'll go start dinner," Sunako said, before walking off to the kitchen with the groceries she had purchased earlier that day.

"And who do we have here?" Takenaga said, walking up to the young boy with a kind smile on his face.

"My name is Subaru Mitsuki. Nice to meet you, everyone." Subaru replied, bowing.

"He's from the orphanage, me and Sunako have been playing with him today," Kyouhei added.

"Oh my, you and Sunako sure do work fast, don't you, " said Ranmaru, with a knowing glint in his eye.

Kyouhei glared at his housemate, and knocked him upside the head as he walked by with Subaru.

Both Yuki and Subaru looked confused, while Kyouhei asked Subaru, "Hey, wanna play some video games?"

"Yeah!"

And off they went, leaving Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga wondering if this child could be the key they needed to get Sunako and Kyouhei to realize their feelings for each other.

After dinner, Kyouhei took Subaru back to the orphanage, promising to come again and play another day. While he was out, Takenaga called Ranmaru and Yuki to his room for a _very_ important discussion.

"So, what do you guys think about this unexpected turn of events?" he began, looking at the other two.

"This could be very good for us, they both seem to bend over backwards to please the kid." Ranmaru said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they both really seem to like him..." added Yuki.

"Enough to adopt him, you think?" asked Takenaga, getting to the heart of what he really wanted to talk about.

Yuki began, "But they can't adopt him can they? Don't you have to be..."

"Married!" finished Ranmaru, "Oh, this is too perfect! They'll end up wanting a family together with Sübaru! And then I can use the kid to pick up more chicks!"

Both Takenaga and Yuki sighed and shook their heads, knowing they could never change their friend's playboy ways.

Takenaga continued on, "But Ranmaru does have a point. While they grow closer to the child, they'll also grow closer to each other, and hopefully end up realizing their feelings."

"Alright! Operation 'Get-Kyouhei-and-Sunako-closer-by-using-a-child-to-manipulate-them' is underway!" Yuki exclaimed, with a fist in the air.

"We may not call it exactly that," chuckled Takenaga, "But you've got the right idea"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Beginning  
That night, Kyouhei went down to Sunako's room, hoping to get some of his questions answered. Not bothering to knock, he went right on in, and found Sunako sitting in front of her T.V., watching yet another slasher film. Joining her, Kyouhei asked, "So, you gonna explain now?"

"I said I would, so yeah, I will." Without taking her eyes off the screen, she began, "Back when I was living in Hokkaido, Subaru and his parents moved into the house next door to mine. I played with the kid a lot, he really was an adorable baby. I always knew his parents were special, I mean they went out a lot at night in these odd costumes, like staffs and swords, with another of their friends following them with a video camera, and so I'd babysit him whenever they went out. I remember their names...Sakura-san and Syaoran-san..." Sunako smiled one of her rare smiles, looking through the window of her past, "A few months before I left to come here, though, I was babysitting him, but Sakura-san and Syaoran-san never came home...I called the police when it got really late, around midnight, and they came, took Subaru, and told me to go back to my home. I never saw him or his family again after that...I always regretted it...leaving Subaru with a police officer...he was only a kid...and I wasn't ever really sure if Subaru's parents had died until you said that he was from the orphanage today...but yeah, that's about it."

"Wow, that kid's hard a pretty rough time, eh?" Kyouhei wondered aloud.

"I don't think it ends there, though," Sunako continued, "I've always had this feeling that his parents were some kind of crime-fighting superheroes...I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling that whatever it was they were doing, Su-kun is meant to carry on that legacy..."

"Y'think?" Kyouhei mused, "He's too young to have to do something like that though..."

"Which is why...we need to help him." Sunako said, turning to Kyouhei with a serious expression, "What ever killed his parents may not be gone...it might try to go after him."

They sat in silence for a long moment, both of them mulling over the words that had been said, and the situation now hanging over them both. Little did they know that they were about to become the new guardians for the next generation Card Captor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Message, and a Mission  
As Kyouhei and Sunako sat in thought, the T.V. suddenly began to flicker, the actors on screen speaking in garbled words. At once, the T.V. turned off, and the candles (which Sunako used in place of light bulbs) flickered and died, as well, almost as if it was an ominous warning of impending doom. Before either of them could say a word, two ghostly figures gradually appeared in front of them, starting out very blurry, but slowly coming into focus.

Kyouhei sat up straight and tensed his muscles, not sure what to expect from these two new arrivals. Sunako on the other hand, jumped up, and began to dance and twirl around the two figures, blissfully star-struck, singing a made up song, "Ghosties, ghosties, ghosts, ghosts!". As the two figures became clear however, she stopped dancing, and said, in a shocked voice, "Sakura-san? Syaoran-san?"

Kyouhei gazed upon the two ghosts, shocked that these were the two parents of Subaru. The one named Sakura-san has soft, billowy hair, and kind eyes, though Kyouhei could not quite make out the colour of either. She wore a flowing white dress, reminiscent of many of the female ghosts in Sunako's horror movies. Syaoran-san, on the other hand, had a hard look in his eyes, and messy locks. He looked like a fighter, and stood like a rock next to his wife.

"Sunako-chan," began Sakura,smiling, "It has been a long time, hasn't it? How have you been doing? You seem to have grown up into a find young lady. Hello, Kyouhei-kun" she added, turning to Kyouhei, who was surprised she knew who he was.

"Sakura-san...Syaoran-san...what are you doing here?" replied Sunako, slightly in shock, but also seemingly reverent of the woman in white.

"Sunako-chan, you must listen carefully, we haven't got much time," Syaoran stated urgently, "You must protect Subaru. You're the only left in this area that we can trust. You were right to assume that we were not normal. You see, Sakura here, Subaru's mother, became entrusted with a set of Cards, the Clow cards, which allowed her to harness different powers, such as fire, or water, or even a sword, or mirror. She even created some of her own cards, sealing The Dark Forces*, which were different forces, such as emotions, set upon us by our enemies, The Dark Ones. The Dark Forces were very much like the Clow Cards, and once Sakura had sealed them, they were no longer a problem. Sakura and I, however, were unable to seal one Dark Force - the very last Dark Force: The Celestial, a force that harnesses the power of all the celestial bodies in our solar system and causes destruction aimed at large power sources on Earth. The Celestial had targetted both Clow Reed and Sakura, who were the most powerful magicians of their time, and both of them were able to keep this force at bay, but neither was powerful enough to capture it. Although Sakura had fended off this dark force before, that night was different. It was the night of a lunar eclipse. While The Celestial gains more strength during eclipses, Sakura and I, who both use the power of the moon, were greatly weakened. Even with the help of one who uses the power of the sun, we were greatly weakened without the power of a Card Captor. We desperately wanted to live a peaceful life with Subaru. But fate would not allow it. Along with our friends, who had come to help us capture this dark force, we became trapped in a celestial orb, controlled by the dark force. The Celestial will soon recognize the power that Subaru has, and it will come after him. We are only able to communicate with you for a short time because being trapped here has drained us all of our powers, and if we stay here for too much longer, we will no longer be able to sustain our life forces. We will disappear."

"Sunako-chan, Kyouhei-kun" Sakura continued, "Subaru has all the cards, as well as the staff that is needed to harness their power. I sent them all to him when I realized that we could not escape from here without some outside help. I will be able to use some magic without the cards and the staff, but I will need Subaru's help from the outside. He is the only one who can capture this card now. But please, protect him, and help him. Sunako-chan, remember the package you got a few days after that fateful night. That will help you. Inside is the Five Force Sword, as well as a magical and powerful bow and arrow, which belongs to my guardian, Yue. Both Yue and Cerberus, my other guardian, are trapped with us, and all weapons were useless in this trap, so I sent Syaoran's sword and Yue's bow and arrow to you. Sunako-chan, Kyouhei-kun, I have faith in both of you. Believe me, you will be more important to Subaru than you think. Let fate be your guide..." and with that, the two disappeared, looks of desperation in both their eyes.

Slowly, Kyouhei and Sunako turned to face each other, both of them wondering what would happen from this point on.

"What package?" Kyouhei asked suddenly, but Sunako had already thought about it, going over to the closet, and pulling out a belt with a green tassle, and a bow and arrow. Sunako picked up the bow and arrow, both of which glowed silver in her hands before shrinking down to a miniture necklace, and carelessly tossed the belt over to Kyouhei, who caught it deftly, and watched in surprise as it transformed into a gleaming sword.

"What now? Where do we even begin to look for this 'Dark Force'?" asked Sunako, learning quickly that, in order to release the bow and arrow, all she had to do was move her arm up so that it was parallel with the ground, and it would appear in her hand.

Kyouhei walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, and gazing at her intently "We let fate be our guide..."

Sunako could only meet his eyes for a millisecond, before having a massive nosebleed and falling unconsciously into the arms of Kyouhei, who couldn't help but wonder if he was perhaps a bigger threat than The Dark Forces to Sunako.

***The Dark Forces: This is something from Wish-chan's fanfiction, "The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura". In this fanfiction, Sakura has these raw elements thrown at her (kind of like Clow Cards before they were Cards) and she has to capture these. To fully understand the concept, read Wish-chan's fanfiction, which is awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Invitation  
The next morning, Sunako woke up wondering how she'd ended up in her bed. Then, all of the events from the night before came flooding back into her head, and she bolted up and out of bed, heading straight for the radiant creature's room. Upon bursting into the room, however, she found that the bed was already empty. She ran down the stairs, wondering how he could possibly have woken up before she had. What she didn't realize of course, was that, rather than waking up early, her housemate had been unable to sleep last night.

She found him in the kitchen, attempting to make himself breakfast, and failing miserably. She looked at his back for a bit, watching him burn and slice everything but the food, and finally decided to have mercy on him.

"Move over, I'll do it," she said, picking up where he had left off "Why didn't you just wake me up? It's what you usually do..."

"Well I figured after everything that happened last night, I'd let you sleep."

Sunako stopped chopping and moved her eyes up to the wall in front of her, "Thanks."

"Yeah." With that, he walked out of the kitchen. No more needed to be said, they both understood that.

By the time the other three housemates had woken up and come down for breakfast, Kyouhei had already started eating, while Sunako was busy putting all the dishes on the table. Takenaga went out to get the mail, while Ranmaru and Yuki sat down, surprised by the amiable silence surrounding Kyouhei and Sunako. As Takenaga came back inside, he held up a small, simple envelope, "Look Sunako! The orphanage is having a Christmas party, and they've invited you and Kyouhei! This will be the perfect chance for you to become a lady, especially with Kyouhei as your date!" Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga all braced themselves for the struggle that would no doubt come from this, as Sunako hated formal occaisions and fancy dresses and the like. However, they were shocked as Kyouhei and Sunako looked at each other intently, and walked out of the dining room together, taking the envelope from Takenaga with a quick "Thanks."

"Wow, they really work together when it comes to Subaru and the orphanage, eh?" said Takenaga, still trying to get over what had just happened.

"Must be our amazing plan in action!" exclaimed Ranmaru, grinning wickedly.

"But we haven't even done anything yet..." interjected Yuki, leaving them all puzzling over the behaviour of their two friends.

As Kyouhei and Sunako reached the first floor, they walked into Sunako bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"We have to go to this party. We need them to trust us of we want to get away with spending so much time with Subaru and protecting him." said Sunako as soon as the door was closed.

"Is that really alright, though? Can you handle it?" asked Kyouhei apprehensively, a worried look crossing his face for a split second, before he said, "You don't have to force yourself to do this. There will be other ways to protect him."

"No, I'm sure. Sakura-san and Syaoran-san were two of the nicest people I have ever known, and they would have done the same for me. The least I can do is protect their son." Sunako said determinedly, clenching her fist.

Kyouhei gazed admiringly at Sunako, before saying, "The others might think you've suddenly become a creature of the light, but you know what I think? I think you've always been like this, even if you didn't show it. You'd go to any lengths to protect those you care about. You're a pretty cool chick, you know." He ruffled her hair affectionately.

Sunako looked at Kyouhei, surprised, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, before hurriedly changing the subject, "So are we agreed to not tell the others about this?"

Kyouhei did not object to her change of subject. He too was beginning to blush, after realizing what he had just said. "Yeah, we can't put them in this kind of danger. They'll be safer not knowing. When's this party anyway?"

"Tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start the chapter, I just wanna say Thank You to Endless Moonlight, who was the firs (and only) person to review so far! Thank you so much! To everyone else: Please follow this example!**

Chapter 6: First Encounter

As Kyouhei and Sunako prepared to leave for the party, their three housemates couldn't help but sob joyfully. Sunako was dressed in a gorgeous black and red dress, chosen by Yuki, and her makeup had been flawlessly done by Ranmaru. Takenaga had cut and layered her hair, and it cascaded down her back in soft curls. Unbeknownst to them, however, Kyouhei had the Five Force sword under his suit, while the necklace that they had all complimented Sunako on was actually Yue's bow and arrow.

The two guardians walked out into the chilly night air, and closed the large french doors behind them. The walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, and preparing mentally. While Kyouhei was preparing himself for a fight, Sunako's preparation was slightly different.

"_Alright, I can do this. It's just one night. Just one party. Just a few people. And Subaru will be there, so it's alright. I can handle the brightness. I just have to remember the darkness. The darkness will save me."_

As soon as the two arrived at the orphanage, they were greeted by a crowd of people, all dressed to the nines, presumably the sponsors and others who helped fund the orphanage. There were also volunteers and the staff of the orphanage, as well as the children, who were also dressed in fancy clothes. They both smiled as they spotted Subaru, who ran up to them, grinning a huge grin.

"Hi Sunako nee-chan, Kyouhei nii-chan!" Subaru said, looking up at them.

"Hello Su-kun/ Hey, kid." The two reponded.

They looked at each other before Sunako began, "Hey Subaru, do you by any chance have anything like cards...or maybe some kind of a staff?"

Looking confused, Subaru answered, "Cards? Like the ones I used for my magic trick?"

Kyouhei responded this time, "Not really...like picture cards...did you get any packages recently?"

At this, Subaru brightened, "Yeah, I did! But I don't know who sent it to me, Mizuki-san just gave it to me one day. Do you wanna see it? It's really cool!"

"Yeah, sure, Subaru. Do you wanna go get it from your room?"

"Yeah!", and with that, Subaru dashed up the stairs, while some of the sponsors frowned at the noise he was making.

As he disappeared up the stairs, however, the building began to shake, only slightly at first, and then more and more, growing in intensity. Sunako and Kyouhei looked briefly at each other, before running up the stairs after Subaru. They found the little boy, cowering in the corner, clutching a book and a necklace, while an immense, figure advanced upon him, slowly, menacingly, and glowing with a golden aura.

"Su-kun! Look out!" Sunako yelled, running to the terrified little boy, while ripping the necklace from her neck and unleashing the glowing bow and arrow. The figure seemed to glow even brighter with anger, as Sunako crouched in front of Subaru, shielding him with her body, and tried to aim an arrow towards the figure. The figure, however, was excruciatingly bright, and Sunako found herself weakened, faced with this immense brightness. Nothing could compare to the pain she felt, trying desperately to save Subaru and not allow the brightness to blind her. Sunako was fumbling, and the figure was drawing closer and closer. Kyouhei, meanwhile, seeing that Sunako and Subaru were in imminent danger, ran towards the figure, unsheathing the sword and aiming a swing at it. The dark force, however, was extremely quick, and swiftly dodged the sword. It stumbled staggering backwards, and Sunako re-aimed her arrow at it, as the brightness faded slightly. Seeing the arrow flying through the air towards it, the figure allowed a look of fear to brifly cross its face, before disappearing into thin air, leaving nothing but a message. _"You will pay for interfering. I will not rest until I have finished my work." _boomed a voice.

Breathing heavily, Kyouhei turned towards Sunako and Subaru, while Sunako asked Subaru, "Su-kun? Are you alright?"

Subaru, however, could not respond, still shaking, terrified of what he had just witnessed. To Kyouhei's astonishment, Sunako pulled the little boy into her arms, speaking soft words of comfort. The building however, had not stoppped shaking, and the movements had become so violent that the building itself was beginning to crumble. They heard screams and the sound of running feet coming from the floor below them, and Kyouhei walked over to the two, picking up Subaru gently and taking Sunako, who was still slightly weakened due to the light emitted by the force, by the hand, pulling her to her feet, "We need to get out of here, it's not safe anymore." They ran towards the door and down the stairs, joining the large crowd that was heading towards the door, unnoticed because of all the ruckus. Once everyone was safely outside, they turned around, only to find the building that had once been the home to many orphans, nothing but rubble on the ground.

"Kaho-san," Sunako said, catching up to her, while Kyouhei followed, carrying Subaru in his arms, "Is everyone alright? Where will the orphans go now?"

"Oh, Sunako-chan, I'm glad you're alright. It seems that everyone was able to make it out safely, and we'll have to take the children to another orphanage, and keep them there while this building is rebuilt." said the woman, strangely calm, almost as if she knew exactly what had happened, and what was still to come.

"Kaho-san," Sunako began, with an encouraging nod from Kyouhei, "Would it be alright if Subaru stayed with Kyouhei and I? Just while the orphanage is fixed..."

"Sunako-chan," Kaho replied, "I usually don't allow the children to leave the staff and the other children for prolonged periods of time...however, since Subaru met you and Kyouhei-kun, he's changed. He's so much better behaved, and he's happier. So," she continued, beginning to smile at the expectant expressions on both Sunako's and Kyouhei faces, "I think it would be fine of Subaru stayed with you. In fact, it might be best if you take him right now, I have a lot to take care of, and the other children will be leaving for the other orphange soon."

"Thank you, Kaho-san." Kyouhei said solemnly, before he and Sunako turned around and began home, with Subaru in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Power of the Moon and Stars  
As soon as they walked through the door, Sunako and Kyouhei were both greeted by the questioning faces of their three friends. While Kyouhei stayed behind to explain what had happened, Sunako took Subaru, who had fallen asleep by this time, upstairs, to put him to bed. Both were completely oblivious to how much they looked like young parents to the three onlookers.

"Wow, Kyouhei, you sure work fast,eh? A kid already...tsk, tsk" said Ranmaru, grinning devilishly.

Kyouhei glared at him, before turning to th other two to explain, "There was a...fire...at the orphanage," lied Kyouhei, "and the other kids are going to be moved temporarily, but me and Sunako asked if we could let Subaru stay here for a while, and the lady who works there said it was alright...so yeah, Subaru will be staying here for a while..."

While Yuki and Ranmaru didn't question Kyouhei's story, Takenaga, in his infinite wisdom, knew that something did not quite add up, and he asked Kyouhei, "A fire? That's odd, I would've thought that you would smell like smoke or something...there hasn't even been anything on the news..."

"Ah...well...I mean, it wasn't a huge fire...pretty small, actually..." Kyouhei mumbled, trying desperately to patch up the holes in his lie.

"Not a huge fire? But they still had to move all the children out of the building?" asked Yuki, beginning to understand Takenaga's train of thought.

"Well..you know, safety issues..." Kyouhei began, before he was cut off by Ranmaru.

"Kyouhei, are you sure you don't want to tell us the truth," Ranmaru asked, his eyes narrowing, "you know we'll find out eventually..."

While Kyouhei was sweating buckets, Sunako had walked in an overheard Ranamru's comment.

"That's not true," she began, completely ignorant of what Kyouhei's story had been in the first place, "There really was an earthquake!"

"Earthquake?" the three friends yelled in unison, completely taken aback by this new story. Meanwhile, Kyouhei was trying to signal the word "fire" to Sunako behind their backs.

"O-oh...wait..." she stammered, "I didn't mean earthquake, actually i meant..." she halted, trying to decipher what Kyohei was signalling, "I actually meant...heat...4 letters...the sun...flames...oh! It was a fire! Fire was what I meant!"

By this time, of course, it was painfully obvious that Kyouhei and Sunako were making all this up, and Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga were determined to figure out what was up.

"Wow..I'm tired..." Kyouhei said, faking a huge yawn, and giving SUnako a look that indicated that she should follow his lead.

"Yeah...me too...I think I'll go to bed..." Sunako said in a monotone voice, trying to copy Kyouhei's fake yawn.

And so the two rushed up the stairs, feeling the stares of their three friends on their backs.

Neither Kyouhei nor Sunako, however, had any intention of going to sleep. They both went towards the room in which Subaru slept, and stopped in the doorway, watching the peacefulness in the little boy's face.

"We need to tell him...about his mom and dad..." said Kyouhei.

"Yeah...he needs to be prepared when this force comes after him again. He needs to learn how to harness the power of the cards his mom left him." Sunako agreed.

"And we're supposed to teach him? We're just as new as he is to all this..." remarked Kyouhei, lines of worry etched in his face.

At that moment, however, Subaru stirred in his sleep, muttering, "Sunako nee-chan...Kyouhei nii-chan"

His guardians crossed and room and knelt by his bed, only to fall asleep soon after.

The next morning, Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru soon discovered that they would have to figure out breakfast for themselves, as both Sunako and Kyouhei were upstairs sleeping with Subaru. They had all been overjoyed to find their two friends sleeping in the same bed, with the little boy who had brought them together sleeping between them. They really did look like a young family, sleeping in on a Saturday morning. Sunako and Kyouhei, however, were not as overjoyed, as they both received a shock, waking up to see each other. Their yells of shock also had the unfortunate effect of waking Subaru and, with guilt, they both resolved not to yell at each other in front of the child.

"Su-kun, how're you feeling?" Sunako asked, with a genuine concern that she didn't usually display.

"Alright...", replied the little boy groggily, before fear entered his voice, and he said "Sunako nee-chan...what was that thing yesterday?"

Kyouhei sat by the little boy, and asked, "Hey, do you remember anything about your mother?", ignoring the glares he was getting from Sunako. Obviously, she hadn't intended to bring up this subject so early.

"Not really...why?" Subaru replied, confused, and saddened by the fact that he had forgotten many things about his mom.

"Well, Su-kun, she had magical powers," said Sunako, going right to the heart of the matter, "and now you have those powers too, that's why that dark force came after you yesterday. You know these cards and the necklace?" Sunako took the two items from the beside table, "These were how your mom used her magic. And now, it's up to you to use these."

"But don't worry, we're going to be protecting you as well." Kyouhei added, trying to soften the overwhelming news for the little boy.

"So these are magic?" Subaru asked, curiosity lighting up his big green eyes, as he took the book of Sakura cards and the staff pendant from Sunako. He walked to the middle of the room, holding out the pendant on his palm, as Kyouhei and Sunako watched in amazement. Sunddenly, the ground below the boy glowed gold, and the pendant grew into a dark blue staff, with a star on top, surrounded by a crescent moon.

"Su-kun!" exclaimed Sunako, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know!" said Subaru excitedly, "I was just wondering what this necklace could do, and it just kind of showed me!"

"Now try and use the cards." Kyouhei encouraged.

Subaru picked up the top card - The Fantasy - and stared at for a while, before looking to Kyouhei and Sunako for help.

"Try saying whatever comes into your mind." suggested Sunako, completely clueless as to how magic cards worked.

Subaru closed his eyes, and said, "Spirit of the Sakura Card, I command you under my mother's contract, Fantasy, RELEASE!", and he brought the staff down on the card, as wind swept around him, and then headed straight for the unsuspecting Kyouhei and Sunako.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! 2 reviews! Thank you JC and Endless Moonlight! Keep em comin, folks! Anyways, thank you very much for making it this far in the story! It gets better, I promise!**

Chapter 8: Fantasy  
"_Ugh...where am I...?_" thought Kyouhei, rubbing his head and looking around, thoroughly confused. The last thing he remembered, he was with Subaru and Sunako, and he had watched in amazement as Subaru had released his first card...The Fantasy. Now, he found himself in a dense, lush forest, listening to the sound of rushing water, and he could just make out a castle in the distance. "_We must be inside The Fantasy,_" he thought, before noticing that Sunako was also awake beside him.

"We must be inside The Fantasy," said Sunako, looking around at the strange new surroundings, and then at Kyouhei, "Subaru must have created this world in his imagination..."

"_That is true, young one,_" said a voice, speaking from the heavens, "_I am The Fantasy, and I must tell you, on my mistresses behalf, that this Fantasy Land can be very dangerous. Her son has created a world in which he can be with his parents, whom he lost at so young an age, but the longer both you and he stay here, the more this will become your reality. If you spend enough time in here, you will eventually forget about your world, and you will be trapped here forever. With the new young card master would have the power to get all three you out of this Fantasy Land, he also needs to have the will to leave, and that, at present, is something that he lacks. He would prefer to remain here with the parents of his imagination, rather than return to the harsh, cruel reality of his situation. You cannot let that be. You must save him from himself._"

"Huh...that was convenient and helpful," said Kyouhei, standing up.

"We should start towards that castle, Subaru and his parents are probably in there," Sunako reasoned.

"Sounds good," agreed Kyouhei, and off they went, walking towards the castle.

"Hey," said Kyouhei, after a few minutes of silence, "are you okay? This place is pretty bright and beautiful and everything, and you even looked at me like a normal person back there..."

Sunako didn't respond immediately. Instead, she stopped and looked directly at Kyouhei, who looked right back at her, completely confused. Finally, she responded, "Hmm...you're right.", and continued walking, causing Kyouhei to stand in shock for a second, before running to catch up to her, "Hey, wait! Ain't you wondering why the light doesn't affect you anymore."

"No. I already know." Sunako said simply.

"Well? You gonna share?" Kyouhei asked impatiently.

"It's because of The Celestial. It was so bright, I guess everything else that I used to think was bright isn't as bright anymore."

While Kyouhei pondered this response, Sunako noticed that night and rain were beginning to fall. In the distance, they could hear ominous claps of thunder. They continued to tread carefully, until a particularly violent strike of lightning hit a nearby tree, causing it to crash down mere inches from the two travellers, who both jumped back in shock.

"Holy crap!" yelled Kyouhei, "We're gonna die if we keep going."

"As long as I get to see your dead corpse first," Sunako sighed under her breath, her eyes glazing over as she delved into the fairly graphic fantasy.

"Damn, if only we could find some shelter and food in this stupid forest..." Kyouhei muttered.

Suddenly, a cosy little wooden cabin popped up from the muddy ground, causing the two to jump back in surprise again. They watched as the cabin rose from the ground, and then settled on the damp forest floor, blending in as if it had always been there.

"Where'd that come from? It's like some kind of haunted house or something..." Kyouhei said, staring incredulously at the cabin before him.

At this, Sunako stared at the house, as if falling in love, and immediately began to skip towards it, chanting, "Haunted House, Haunted House...", before Kyouhei grabbed her by the back of her collar and dragged her back.

"Are you stupid?" he yelled, "We can't go in there, we have no idea what's in there!"

"So what?" Sunako shot back, visibly irritated, "It's raining, isn't it? And we need shelter, don't we? I'm going in, I don't care if you don't come, I wanna be alone, anyways." And with that, she marched right on in, slamming the door shut behind here.

"Idiot...I can't leave her alone." Kyouhei grumbled, before trudging towards the house, and opening the door. To his surprise, the cabin was gorgeous, decorated lavishly with lilac and white drapes, and matching beds and chairs. Kyouhei, of course, paid no heed to the cabin, but marched straight towards a table laden with all sorts of steaming foods, drool hanging from his open mouth. Sunako was already there, with the exact same expression on her face. It only took a second before both grabbed a seat and started chowing down on the food, which not only looked deilcious, but also tasted delicious. They were finished in a matter of minutes, and both sat back with contented grins on their faces.

"Man, that was awesome...the only thing that could make it better is some of your fried shrimp..." Kyouhei said, patting his stomach.

"No way, chocolate would be better..." Sunako objected, albeit very weakly because she was so full.

All of a sudden, a plate heaped with fried shrimp appeared in front of Kyouhei, while one of chocolate appeared in front Sunako.

They both looked at the plates in shock, before fainting from pure happiness. As they struggled to get up, Sunako exclaimed, "This is wonderful!", to which Kyouhei replied, "Isn't it?". The silence that fell between them afterwards was due only to the fact that both were munching happily on the food before them. It wasn't long, however, before both had finished, and they both decided to go to sleep, drifting right off into a deep, peaceful slumber.

-

The next morning, both Kyouhei and Sunako woke up to the sun shining and the birds chirping, and both were in an extremely good mood. All of their needs in The Fantasy were fulfilled by uttering a single wish, and both made use of this to mold the cabin to their desires. Little did they know, however, that they were both slowly losing their grip on reality.

Once they had both settled down for lunch, however, Sunako asked "Is this alright? To eat food and sleep in a cabin that just mysteriously appeared inside some kind of Fantasy world..."

"Ain't it alright?" Kyouhei asked, "I mean, it's not like the cabin was haunted or the food was poisoned..."

"Yeah..." Sunako sighed ruefully, still clinging to the notion of a haunted cabin.

"Hey..." Kyouhei began, a sense of panic in his voice.

"Hmm?" Sunako responded, already beginning to dig in.

"Can you remember why we came here in the first place? I can't remember why we're here..."

Silence, before Sunako whispered, in a horrified voice "Neither can I...".


End file.
